Gideon Pan (Alternate ending)
Alice approached Gideon, as The Lost Forest Animals started crewing the ship. "Oh...the cleverness of you." "Thanks, but...um, would you, Cody, and Edmond help me, Marie, and the Lost Forest Animals rebuild Hangman's Tree?" Gideon asked. "Sure!" Alice smiled, as she, Cody, and Edmond helped Gideon, Marie, and the animals rebuilt his hideout until it was good as new. After that, Gideon covered Alice's eyes and said, "Surprise!" he said, as she gasped in amazement. "Well, did you like it?" Marie asked. "Yes!" Alice and the boys shouted in joy as they entered Hangman's Tree. That night, Gideon, Alice, Marie, and the boys gathered for meals, played make-believe games, and looked at the fishes above the water. After that, Gideon put on his extra-large yellow T-shirt and matching pants, Alice put on her light blue T-shirt and matching pants. Cody put on his purple pajamas that consists a jacket with snaps and pants. Edmond put on his green footy pajamas with a zipper and white soles. Marie put on her pink sleeping mask. Honest John put on his blue undershirt and green boxer shorts. Wilbur put on his extra-large aqua nightshirt. Donald put on his light blue T-shirt and matching pants. Jose put on his yellow T-shirt and matching pants. Winnie the Pooh put on his lavender nightshirt and a matching nightcap and Piglet put on his light yellow footy pajamas. After they got their pajamas on, Alice told Cody, Edmond, Honest John, Wilbur, Donald, Jose, Pooh, and Piglet a story of "Aladdin and his Magic Lamp" while Gideon and Marie listened to the story. Life was so happy in Neverland. "Well, I am so happy that you've forgotten about your parents, nurse maids, and butlers." Gideon said, as he kissed Alice on the cheek. "Now, you promise me that you, Cody, and Edmond will stay in Neverland with me, Marie, and the boys?" Gideon asked, holding out his pinkie finger. "Oh, yes, Gideon!" Alice said, as she held out her pinkie finger and touched his. "We promise that we'll stay here in Neverland with you, Marie, and the forest animals." And with that, Alice and Gideon kissed the third time and slept in their bed. Cody, Wilbur, Honest John, Donald, Jose, Pooh, and Piglet fell asleep in their matress with a wide blanket on them while Edmond fell asleep in his bed basket, holding his stuffed lemur toy. "Good night, Alice," Gideon said, as he turned out the lights. "Good night, Gideon." Alice smiled. "Good night, guys." Cody smiled. "Sleep tight, kid." Wilbur said, as he, Cody, and the other animals fell asleep. "Good night, Marie." Edmond said, as he blew a kiss to Marie, who was sleeping in her den. "Good night, Edmond. We'll see you in the morning." Marie yawned, as she fast fell asleep. Soon, Gideon, Alice, Cody, Edmond, Marie, Honest John, Wilbur, Donald, Jose, Pooh, and Piglet fell fast asleep in Hangman's Tree, where they would be safe and sound in the night. And that is how Alice, Cody, and Edmond stayed with Gideon, Marie, and the Lost Forest Animals in Neverland where they will never have to grow up ever again. Category:Fan Fiction